


溺水

by 2xi



Category: Universal Century Gundam, Zeta Gundam
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2xi/pseuds/2xi





	溺水

Z时期。假设在某个观光城市补给。是的我知道其实并不存在这样的场合。

”那边的帅哥！“在海滨小吃摊上兜贩卖冰激凌的少年不知道在向谁喊。

阿姆罗倒是顺着声音的方向，走到五彩缤纷的小吃车旁边站定。

“夏……”他侧头，又觉得直呼夏亚的名字不妥“你吃吗？”

“我就——”

“——一个香草双球，一个草莓巧克力双球。”

“难得有机会。”他把香草甜筒递给夏亚。 

“这么大的人了，还真挺不好意思的。”直到第一滴融化的冰激凌要流到阿姆罗手上，夏亚才接了过来。

无论是年龄还是场合。 

阿姆罗倒是很无所谓的样子。

两个人也没有什么别的地方好去，干脆放弃分头行动，任性地把几个小时的休息时间抛到海边，看着太阳一点点落到海平面上。

期间也有零星本地人和观光客前来搭讪，但更多时候伴随两个人的是沉默

冰激凌已经吃完，包裹着蛋筒的纸巾被揉搓成团，最终被丢到海里。 

“应该说不愧是联邦军的王牌飞行员吗，阿姆罗君还真是受欢迎。”

送走又一位好奇上前搭话的少女，夏亚开始用余光打量起旁边的男人来。

原先带有少年意气和慌张的脸庞已经变得内敛。

毕竟过去很多年了。 

“被夏亚这么称赞，我还真是高兴不起来。”阿姆罗踢开脚尖前的一枚贝壳。 

“这里意外地平和啊。“他说。

“想不到在这种地方也会有奥古的赞助者。“夏亚取下架在脸上的墨镜，”只是联络的时候对方明确反对和我会面。”

阿姆罗干脆地无视了有关正事的话题。

“到目前为止都没有人认出我们来。”

“尤其是和你在一起，夏亚，这很少见。”

夏亚看向阿姆罗，夕阳照射下他的头发看起来像一团烈火。

“有这么夸张吗。”

阿姆罗既没有点头也没有摇头。

“也许你从小被瞩目到大，已经习惯了。”

“可能是这样。”夏亚重新把墨镜戴了上去，他不是很想谈过去的话题，尤其是两个人之间的龃龉，不能说的地方太多。

” 你看样子也逐渐习惯了被瞩目了。“

闻言阿姆罗停下了脚步，完全朝向海的方向。

”内心还是有所抵触吧。“

“也不能说全然讨厌，毕竟我没有选择。”

”是啊。“夏亚不知道如何接话。战争的受害者也是加害者。这点他们比谁都要清楚。

阿姆罗向沙滩走去，直到退潮的浪刚刚沾到他的脚边。

“有的时候比较寂寞”

夏亚走到他身后几步开外。

“这也许就是new type这种天赋带来的不幸。”

懒散的海风吹过来，他感到刘海贴到皮肤上痒痒的。

“没想到居然能跟夏亚谈心。”阿姆罗转过身，他的目光穿透了墨镜的遮挡，让夏亚下意识想要往后退去。

现在的阿姆罗和他们重逢时候已经完完全全不同了。

“该回去了，夏亚。”

就在阿姆罗走回和他并肩位置的时候，夏亚突然开口：”也许这是最后的平和，不如再站一会。“

“偶尔也会任性。”阿姆罗耸了耸肩，没有表示反对

“你啊，嘴上说着习惯了，墨镜从不离手。”也许他是想抓紧难得的气氛和时机，倾倒着自己内心真实的想法。真实到失礼而且刺耳。

“即使是new type，也难以预测人的内心，这点想必你也认同。”

“回去吧，阿姆罗。”

“今天足够累了。”


End file.
